


Survivor

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, it is 69 words long. Why do you ask?</p></blockquote>





	Survivor

“Emma…” It was somewhere between a sigh and a moan, but Hook couldn’t stop the sound.

She utterly destroyed any semblance of control he had.

Hell, she utterly destroyed _him_.

He hadn’t realized he’d said it aloud until she gave him a truly evil grin and slithered down his body, her long hair slipping over his overheated skin.

“That’s all right,” Emma murmured against his belly. “You’re a survivor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is 69 words long. Why do you ask?


End file.
